


Residue of a Rainbow (彩虹碎片)

by bcfire



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcfire/pseuds/bcfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现在我知道了黑暗过后会有光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residue of a Rainbow (彩虹碎片)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narcissistic_Ninny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Ninny/gifts).
  * A translation of [Residue of a Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773206) by [Narcissistic_Ninny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Ninny/pseuds/Narcissistic_Ninny). 



> Many thanks to Narcissistic_Ninny for letting me translate her beautiful fanfiction ~

  
地牢里一片漆黑。大滴的水珠不停的滴落在Sanji的脚边形成一个小水洼，水滴声回荡在牢房里，也回荡在Sanji的脑里。坦白的说这一切都太糟糕，快要把Sanji逼疯了。除了在气恼和疼痛时哼唧一下他什么也做不了。他眨了眨眼，疼痛感洗刷了一遍他的身体。他绷紧全身的肌肉，背部伸直，几乎不敢放松，仿佛如果他稍微松懈一点，那痛苦将会更猛烈更残忍的袭来。

他强迫自己放松然后深深的呼气。当他意识到他的脚没有了感觉时心里非常恐慌。这也不是很要紧，反正以现在的状态他也实施不了什么大逃亡。就连跑步，或者哪怕是站起来，都办不到。他试过了，结果只是无力地跌在地上，就像一堆烂布一样。Sanji努力压抑自己以免让他的情绪主导，因为他现在最不需要的就是恐慌。他要有清醒的头脑来思考。他看向周围，一片漆黑，他感觉到有人在那里。

Zoro跌坐在地牢的墙边，头颅低垂，双臂无力的垂直身体两边；他一动也不动。刚开始Sanji害怕这另一个男人已经死了，但是他勉强看到他胸口轻微的起伏，Sanji知道他在呼吸。他还活着。

Sanji爬过去那边，因为他的双脚拒绝站起来，然后他摇了摇Zoro。Zoro呻吟了一声，仿佛意识到他们身处危险之中，他黑色的眼睛猛地睁开并聚焦在Sanji上，他眼里的那种警觉是每当Zoro感应到同伴有危险时Sanji才会看到的。他上下看着Sanji，黑眼睛扫过他的身体。

“你受伤了。”

“你也是。”

仿佛刚刚才意识到，他呻吟了一声，疼痛的感觉袭了上来。他褐色的手指触摸到身体的一侧时他把头向后仰并咬了咬牙。“这班杂种。”他嘟哝着。

在黑暗之中，他的白衬衣变成了灰色，Sanji可以看到他肋骨位置的那片有许多暗点。Sanji用手轻轻抚上那里，感觉是湿的。他衣服上渗满了血。在Sanji后脑被钝器击中失去意识之前，他模糊记得剑士被刺伤了。他向Zoro靠

近了一点，低声的问。虽然他听不到附近有其他人，但这样安全一些。“你能站起来吗？”

“我不知道。”Zoro回答。他尝试了一下，膝盖颤抖着只勉强站起来了三秒钟就跌坐回地上。

“所以现在逃跑是不可能的了。”Sanji说，痛恨着他们现在的处境。他倒向Zoro旁边的墙，疲惫而重重的叹了一口气。

“给我一个小时，还有那边的一些水，”他用头指了一下那滩由阴暗的天花板滴下形成的小水洼。“然后我就能恢复部分力气带我们出去。”

Zoro是个怪物，但即使是那样也太夸张了。Sanji甚至没有心情骂他笨蛋。不过至少这家伙并不是在建议他们砍掉一两只手脚好能穿过牢房的柱子。Usopp曾喋喋不休了许多天Zoro是如何认真考虑过砍掉他的手好让他来脱开手铐。而Luffy也抱怨过Zoro是个神经病，因为他几乎砍掉他的手指就因为它塞在了一个瓶子里拔不出来。而当然了，Nami早已告诉过他Zoro脚踝上的那些伤疤是怎么来的。对于Zoro来说，牺牲一只手脚如果可以保护其他人的安全或者脱开枷锁，那么都是值得的。

Sanji有个感觉这家伙会和老爹能够相处愉快。  
  
**  
  
每次Zoro被一群海军拖着出牢房，都不会离开得太远。Sanji可以听到动静，可以听到东西碎了，就像是骨头断裂的声音。他可以闻到一些肉被炙烧的味道。他听到不是Zoro的声音隔着几个牢房以外在问问题，问关于Luffy还有他的船员。而他却从来没有听到过Zoro的声音。

破碎的哭泣声，含糊的喊叫声，痛苦的尖叫声，甚至恶意的嘲讽，怨恨的侮辱，这些从来都没有发出过。Zoro一声不吭。

这一切都折磨着Sanji，通常就变成了他在大声尖叫着直到喉咙也发烫了。他喊他们混蛋，摇着牢笼柱子，要求知道Zoro是否还好。他从来没有得到一句回应。Sanji也不明白但听着他们折磨Zoro却会感受着比海军拷问自己时更多的痛苦。这总是令他胸口发疼，而他听到Zoro被拖回牢房时总是先把脸上的眼泪抹掉，因为他不想让Zoro看到他哭过。

他心里的一部分为Zoro没有被击溃而透露任何事情而自豪。Luffy选他做大副是他最好的决定。但他也恨Zoro；因为他的缘故Sanji才没有受到很多折磨。Zoro含糊说着Sanji只是个刚刚加入船队的新人什么也不知道，还说他一张通缉令也没有来以此证明他只是一个新成员。他们相信了他说的大部分，因为没有人可以把通缉令上的那幅丑陋的画像跟Sanji联系起来。

他们拷问Sanji，他也一句话不说。每次他们打他，对他用火刑或烙刑时，他就想着Zoro，想象他坐在那里完全静止，下颚固执的紧闭着拒绝说话，然后他就逼自己也这样做。很多时候反而是那些混蛋累坏了，把他扔回到监牢里和Zoro一起。

当他俩在一起时，他们总是挤在一块抱怨地牢里那惹人烦的漏水声，小心翼翼的避免提及那些海军，折磨，或者血。每次拷问完后一个人被带回到另一个人身边时，Sanji总是在说话，因为这总比让那寂静像怪异恐怖的乌云一样笼罩着他们要好。他抱怨说Nami和Robin会是如何伤心欲绝，为了他被抓而整夜失眠。他说着一些蠢话，比如说他打赌女孩们再次见到他后会向他表白爱意，而Zoro对此嗤之以鼻。一个令人讨人的Zoro总比一个在痛苦中呻吟的Zoro要好。

他告诉Zoro关于Zeff,关于AllBlue的一切。他向他描述他在Baratie的房间，他童年时愚蠢的故事。他向Zoro抱怨自己的西装毁了，他甚至还戴着最爱的黑色领带，那是Zeff送给他的18岁生日礼物。Zoro从来也不多说话，但是Sanji知道他在听着，这至少可以帮Zoro不要把注意力放在他自己的痛楚上，或者在Sanji所受的伤上，因为他知道Zoro总是先考虑别人，如果有人受伤了，他会责怪自己，因为他认为是他不过强大所以守护不了别人，但实际上并不是这样。

Sanji从不期望Zoro会回应什么，所以当Zoro告诉他他以前当赏金猎人时的日子，还有那些Johnny和Yosaku的趣事时，他感到很惊讶。Sanji得知了Zoro很讨厌淡啤酒，还有他觉得Franky唱歌并不差，但是他太夸张的大喊大叫还是很烦人。更令他惊讶的是Zoro说他想念海盗团的同伴。让人感到惊讶的并不是因为他会想念同伴，而是因为他把它说了出来。当着Sanji的面。

仅有的一次Zoro提起了Kuina，Sanji知道这个小女孩已经死了，但Zoro谈起她的时候的样子仿佛她还活着，而他们会一起大笑着说起Zoro如何多次挑战她而最终都失败。他们笑得如此激烈以致于全身都痛了，却还是停不下来。理所当然的海军被他们的笑声惹怒了。

他们作了个无声的协议，绝不要向任何人提起他们总是靠着彼此的肩膀渐渐入睡的。  
  
**

Zoro在Sanji点着头睡着时摇醒了他。Zoro趴在他的身边，他的太阳穴的一边有干涸的血迹，而左臂还有鲜血流下，但他看起来镇定和坚决，所以Sanji坐直了身子。Zoro打开他的手掌，他的手中有一把手术刀。Sanji知道他是从某个海军那里偷的，而他实在不想知道他们是如何把这把刀用在Zoro身上。

他们想办法打开了锁，走进了过道里，Zoro走在前面。他举起了两只手指，然后Sanji踢倒其中一个守卫，而Zoro就用拳头击倒另一个。放倒了守卫之后，他们跑进另一条过道，尝试寻找着出口。海军们故意把他们困在地牢里来折磨，这样他们谁也不知道出口在哪里。

Sanji在Zoro把他们带迷了路后走在前面。Zoro突然抓住他的衣领把他往后拉，用手盖住了Sanji的嘴巴，把他按向自己的胸口，保持着安静等两个海军经过过道。海军在聊着离开基地后的计划。Zoro给了他一个眼神，他们就一起放倒了那两个海军。他们不停的干掉几个海军，然后迷路在这些过道里，就像变成了一种无尽的循环，因为这些过道看起来都一样。

他们就像在同一个地方绕着圈跑，一群海军包围他们了，手枪对准了他们。Sanji背靠着Zoro的背，然后听见Zoro在身后咕哝着。“该死的，我想死的时候看起来酷一点。”

“你就担心那个？”Sanji回头不满的说着。

他感到Zoro耸了耸肩，他的肩膀碰到了Sanji的。“我甚至没能拿着我的剑摆个酷酷的pose呢。”

Sanji正要对他的愚蠢作出评价时，他右边的墙倒了下来。砖头掉下来散落在地上，光线照射在他俩身上，这是数日甚至数周以来他们头一回看到光。是Luffy用拳头把海军基地的墙打穿了。他的橡胶手抓着打开的洞的两边，双手充满了气然后拉开弹弓一样把所有的海贼团的成员和他自己一起发射到了里面。

Brook把Zoro的剑递给他，这让剑士很高兴。战斗并没有持续很久，Luffy非常的生气因为他们抓走了他的厨师和他最好的朋友--他就是按这个顺序说的--然后他们所以人都设法安然离开了那里，全部的九个人。

当他们所有人回到船上，离开那个基地一段安全距离后，同伴们围着他们和拥抱他俩，Franky和女孩们都哭了。Nami紧紧的抱着Zoro的脖子，当Sanji看到她用手捧着Zoro的脸时他以为她要吻Zoro了，但她只是双眼含泪的问他,“你还好吗？他们对你做了什么？”

Sanji的确受到了折磨，但毫无疑问的Zoro看起来糟糕多了。他明白为何Nami这样问他。Zoro抱了抱Nami--Sanji意识到Zoro拥抱了船上的所有人，除了他以外--然后喃喃说，“我很好。”就像他一如既往的那样固执和愚蠢。Nami小心的把手臂圈着他，避开了那些伤口。他们抱的时间看起来有点太长了--或者只是因为Sanji有点嫉妒的缘故。

没有人相信Zoro说的他很好，但也没人多说什么。终于是Chopper打断了这次重聚，宣布他要检查他们俩的身体。  
  
**

他们逃出海军基地的第一晚，Sanji梦到了他和Zoro被困了一周半的那个地牢。他在半夜惊醒，害怕的出了一身冷汗，讨厌男生吊床室里如此的漆黑一片。他看向四周，发现Zoro不在。然后他记起了Zoro自愿整个星期负责守夜，只在白天睡觉。在太阳底下沐浴着温和的暖意才能让剑士放松下来。Sanji抓起他的毯子向瞭望台走去。

他找到Zoro时他正在窗边喝酒，看着星星。借着洒在Zoro身上的光线，Sanji可以看出他很疲惫。还有一点孤单。Sanji在他身边坐下，一声不吭的把毯子盖在他们的大腿上。Zoro也不说任何话，只把清酒递给Sanji。Sanji酌了一口，这酒让他的喉咙发烫，所以他皱着脸马上把它还给他，而Zoro竟然没有取笑他，只是把剩下的都喝完，并移近了身子，让他们的大腿和肩膀可以碰在一起。

无论如何他们都不会承认，但他们已经习惯了肩膀靠着肩膀的挤在一起，背靠着牢房冰冷的砖墙睡着，两人融在一起的温度能让彼此远离寒冷和疯狂。

Sanji醒来的时候太阳照着他的脸，身子上盖着毯子蜷缩在瞭望台边上的沙发上。阳光涌进了房间，而Zoro已经起来了正在锻炼，赤裸着的上身滴着汗水。Sanji尽量不去盯着Zoro的肋骨和手臂上的黑色瘀痕和新伤疤。

他站起来，清了清喉咙，问Zoro想要吃什么早餐，他今天心情好，愿意慷慨的煮任何他想要吃的东西。他并不期待Zoro会说什么，他想或者Zoro会嘟哝一句“什么都行”，但他把举重的手停在半空，巨大的哑铃停在他胸前。

“蓝莓煎饼。”

Sanji于是做了足够多的煎饼，分量足以喂饱十个Luffy。Zoro一个人就吃了四叠；Luffy和其他人就把余下的吃完。  
  
**

一起看日出成为了他们的一个习惯。

以前他们都以为明天和习以为常的白色阳光都一定会降临，现在他们紧紧坐在瞭望台的沙发上一起看着这些。他们从不说一个字，Zoro一向都不健谈，而Sanji对此无所谓。他们还是经常会吵架，这一点从不变，但只有他俩一起时，他们就会沉浸在舒服的宁静中。

这样挺好的，Sanji想。  
  
**

Sanji在瞭望台上与Zoro待了好些夜晚后，他才能够再次在卧室里入睡。他还是会做恶梦，但并不再感到胸口上压着重压了。他转了转身，看着Zoro睡在他自己的吊床上。他并不惊讶Zoro在“熟睡”问题上比他恢复得更快。

Sanji没多想就起了床，然后摇醒了Zoro。

Zoro挑高了一边的眉毛，然后又像明白了一样放低了。“作了噩梦？”这并不是一个问句，Sanji知道他就是知道，但还是点了点头。Zoro挤到吊床的一边，就像是为他空出位置。Sanji站在那里不动，只是盯着那个空位。“你到底进不进来？卷眉毛。”Zoro坏脾气的问。

Sanji决定了躺进去，然后转身在黑暗中好面对着Zoro。Zoro什么也没问；他没期待Zoro会问，所以他在黑暗中低语着，告诉Zoro他梦见他们被折磨，而Zoro死了。Zoro抓着他的手腕，把Sanji的手指抵在他胸口上心脏的位置。“我还活着。”

然后Sanji又能睡着了。

  
**

Nami警告过他们关于将要来临的暴风。她提到这个将会是糟糕的一个，她一边打着Luffy的后脑勺一边叮嘱他们要做好准备，但她的警告还是不足以让他们准备充分。

Chopper和Robin在一个巨浪冲刷到Sunny号的甲板时滑倒了，他们落水了。Zoro首先跳进海中，接着是Sanji，他们都把自己的同伴救回船上。Nami喊着方向，除了巨浪一次又一次砸向他们，还有雷声，还有呼啸在耳边的风声，Sanji感觉自己就像一直在水底一样，她的声音几乎完全听不到。

他们设法挺了过去，这是最重要的。Robin和Chopper没有淹死，而Luffy也没有跟着他们跳进去。当一切结束时，Brook讲了个愚蠢的骨头笑话而没有人有力气为此吼他。

风暴过后，所以人都去睡了。只有Sanji和Zoro留在了甲板上，他们坐在湿草地上，放松着放下了他们的防备，这是其他同伴在身边时他们做不到的。Sanji不明白他为什么总是被Zoro吸引着，为何他总是寻求他的陪伴，而且这种需求每天在他心里成长着，这让Sanji很恼火。

Sanji没有看向Zoro手掌上因为紧紧拉住绳子绑缆绳而留下的勒伤。他的头发湿嗒嗒的黏着前额，衣服黏着身子。甲板没有干，但他们照样坐在那里，等待着。湿透了的刘海让Sanji几乎什么都看不到，所以他把它们拨到一边，他感到Zoro的眼睛在注视着他的脸。

然后云层分开了，阳光照耀下来用光线沐浴着他们。他微笑着，看着更多的云散开，仿佛为一条彩虹的出现拉开了帷幕。那条虹桥明亮的闪耀着各种可以想象得到的颜色，就像一个画家的调色板一样挂在天空中，它反射在透亮的蓝色海水里，就像暴风雨后总会出现的那样。那种黑暗过后会迎来的光明。

Sanji知道Zoro已经在看了，但他还是指着它。“你看。”Zoro点了点头，注视着它。“我想那种绿色的阴影跟你头发一样，”Sanji嘲笑的说，仍然指着彩虹，他永远都不会厌倦取笑Zoro的蠢头发。

“噢看，那里也有像你的头发一样傻的黄色呢。”Zoro说着，用那种毫无幽默的男中音,就像经常的那样，Sanji并没有真的惹怒他，而他只是习惯性的反驳。

然后他们沉浸在沉默当中。

“彩虹挺奇怪的。”Sanji说。通常他都满足于和Zoro完全的沉默，但出于某种原因他想要说话，因为和RoronoaZoro交谈并不是他经常会干的事情。“你不这样认为吗？”他问。

“当然。”

“当我还是小孩子时，我总是想它在哪里终止和在哪里开始，”Sanji说。”然后我想如果我航行的足够远，我就能到达它其中一个尽头，我就能够用手指穿梭其中。我知道实际上我并不能够，但我总是想象触摸到那些颜色。”

Zoro心不在焉的点了点头，就像他的身体自然吸收了他的话语。“有人曾经告诉我彩虹是连接人间和天堂的桥梁，”他慢吞吞的说，就像在努力回忆那些原话。Sanji以为他说到那里就完了，但Zoro没有。“男人是由一些泥土和水形成的话，那女人为什么不能是由露珠，地上的蒸汽，和光束形成的呢，就像是彩虹的凝固体？”他暂停了一下，然后重复，“彩虹的碎片。”

Sanji沉默了很长时间，眼睛盯着彩虹看，而不是像他真正想要的那样盯着Zoro的侧影。他从眼角看着他就足够了。“你从哪里听回来的？”他问。Zoro并不信教。Sanji从未想过会听到Zoro讲些关于天堂之类的东西，更不用说关于彩虹的这些描述，即使他知道那不是他的原话。

“我不记得了。”Zoro耸了耸肩。

他们又盯着它，然后Zoro开始笑了起来，充满感情毫无拘束的。笑声越来越大和越真心，他的全身都投入了进去，Sanji喜欢他这样笑。Zoro向他咧着嘴。他们会在同一空间里微笑和大笑实在是太罕见了，这都让Zoro的笑声在Sanji耳中变得更动听。

“这些鬼扯，”Zoro说，仍咧着嘴笑.“天堂和人间的连接。”他大笑着，就像是这是他说过的最有趣的笑话。

Sanji知道Zoro不相信神，地狱或者恶魔，而大多数日子他也不知道自己是否相信。但他总是相信一些不可能的事情，像是找到All Blue,然后娶一个美丽的女人，她会爱他而且比他更喜欢性。所以他不知道如何理解这些。他反正也跟着笑，就像Zoro那样全心身的。他只停了一下来呼吸和对着Zoro咧嘴。“彩虹的碎片，”Sanji学着他说。

他们再次笑个不停，直到Usopp出来甲板上问他们是否还好。  
  
**

  
Sanji快速避开时Zoro的刀刃只是划到了空气。他们正在甲板上打架，Sanji记得是他先挑起这场架的。他打架时一直不停嘲弄Zoro，Zoro尝试了几次杀着，而Sanji每次都躲开了。Sanji并没有早点意识到，但其实Zoro一直在把他逼到墙角。而当他发现的时候都太迟了，他甚至不够位置踢腿，而出乎他的意料，Zoro扔下了他的刀，擒抱住了Sanji倒在地上。

Zoro就那样覆在他的上面，而Sanji没有叫他挪开。“我讨厌你，”Zoro说，他的唇贴着Sanji的耳朵，Sanji告诉自己说身体的颤抖是因为他的呼吸很痒，而不是其他什么原因。

“我也讨厌你。”他大声说。

“如果不是因为你能喂饱大家我早就杀了你了。”

“说得好像你能杀得了我似的。”

“如果我想我就可以。”

“那你试试看。”

Zoro抱着他，他的手臂滑到Sanji身下，而Sanji弓起他的背部好让Zoro能够搂住他。Sanji尝试着不要太大惊小怪，但他控制不了的想着这是Zoro第一次抱他。他犹豫着举起了他的手臂，回抱了他，而Zoro在他的拥抱下放松了下来。“所以你是打算把我压死？”Sanji问。

Zoro发出了一声缓慢低声的咆哮。“闭嘴。”

“你就像只大狗。有味道的狗，”Sanji说着，吸了口气。“你闻起来就像清酒和铁。挺男子气概的。”

“你闻起来就像个女孩。”Zoro就真的像一只狗那样闻着他的头发。“花香洗发水。还有香烟味。”

“嘿绿藻头。”

“嗯？”

“这是你第一次抱我。就在你刚刚说完你讨厌我以后。”

“所以呢？”

“就说说而已。”

Zoro点点头，然后很长一段时间他们保持着那样，Sanji觉得这对一个拥抱来说实在是太长了，所以他们松了手，然后前往不同方向。Sanji去了厨房而Zoro去瞭望台。但Sanji很久没有如此感觉更好了。

土豆皮正削了一半的时候，他手中的土豆和削皮刀掉到了切板上，他双眼睁大，手颤抖着。

“糟了。”他喃喃说。  
  
**

从那时开始事情变得很尴尬，至少对于Sanji来说是这样。他不能在靠近Zoro的时候不去想着自己是怎么对这混蛋产生了感觉。这并不完全是性方面的，但现在既然他意识到了这一点，他的思维就会好几次的奔向那个方向--而无可否认的是Zoro的确有着一副好身材。

他对此并不感到太震惊，当他意识到自己被一个男人所吸引。Zoro是他能信任的人，而且奇怪的是，他在他身边总能做回自己。他们一起经历了很多，他和Zoro两人。这就能解释为何他总是寻求着他的陪伴，即使是去挑起一场打架。

而Sanji每天都诅咒自己爱上了这样一个傻瓜。每当他们争吵时，Sanji有点掌握不了形势。有时Zoro离他的脸太近，他几乎以为Zoro要亲上他了。而往往却变成他近距离用头槌Sanji。Sanji不再跟Zoro睡一个吊床。并不因为他现在对他有了感觉，而是因为他是个男人！他不需要被抱着睡才能撑过一些恶梦。不在Zoro身边醒来的第一个早上，他看到Zoro站在他旁边用古怪的眼光盯着他。

“干嘛？”

“没干嘛，高兴而已。现在晚上不用再被你骨头一样的胳膊戳到了。”

大多数的日子对于Sanji来说都是令人困惑的，情绪像要被抽干了一样。Zoro从没有让这一切轻松一点。  
  
**

海贼团从未试过超过一天没有古怪事情发生。海军总是攻击他们，一些海怪会举得Luffy看起来很美味。他们会被暴风袭击，当他们决定登陆到一个小岛时又会被致命的动物或植物袭击。其他竞争的海贼会攻击他们。又或者整个小镇都因为某个古怪理由憎恨驯鹿，要在某个净化仪式里杀死Chopper，并封Franky为他们的半机器人王。当他们威胁要把Chopper献祭给火山时，Zoro是第一个发动攻击的。

当Sanji再找到Zoro时，Zoro正站在几个躯体上，浑身都是血。Sanji跑向他。看到他的担忧Zoro轻易的打发了他的问题。“别担心。大部分的血都是他们的。”他说，指着他四周的尸体。

Sanji往后退，再次检查着Zoro，知道Zoro不是快要死掉后放松了下来。他对着他衬衫上的血皱着眉头。“你看起来就像个变态连环杀手。”

“某程度上我是，”他说。“这取决于你问的人是谁。”他耸耸肩，就好像有人说他个子高或者是个小说家。

Zoro抓住Sanji的衬衣衣领拽了下来，看到他苍白的胸口上散着的紫色瘀痕。“你最好去让Chopper瞧瞧，我可不想看到我们皮包骨的厨师散了架。”

“我才不是皮包骨。”

“我能把你像牙签一样甩出去。”

“你能把船锚和那些建筑物都像牙签一样甩出去。”

Zoro哼了一声，但他们开始向其他同伴的方向走去。

“我很惊讶，通常这种事以后你都是半死的。”

Zoro拍了拍自己的身体，就像是证明一切都完好。他关注的看着Sanji。“你觉得这附近还有更多的废物让我去干掉？”

“你总是要在战斗里流一地的血，让自己的坏脾气失控你才高兴，是吧？”

Zoro对他低声的笑着，但没说话。他们保持着沉默，继续走在通往船的碎石路上。感觉上还很远的距离。“你知道吗，”Sanji静静的说，“在牢房里，有时你会说梦话。你叫了母亲和Kuina几次。你还叫过大家的名字。”

Sanji没有提Zoro并没有叫过Sanji的名字，就算在沉睡中，他也只叫他臭厨师或者圈圈眉。他会叫Nami魔女，但那是带着感情的，就像他在梦中叫Luffy笨蛋一样。与Zoro一起的那一周半感觉就像是许多年以前，但他可以清楚的记得每件事。他在那一周里了解到的Zoro，比之前在Merry号和Sunny号上和他共同旅行的数个月里的还要多。

“哦。”

“你有一次说了‘寿司’。”Sanji回忆着微笑了起来。

Zoro点头，手指点着他的剑柄。“我从未吃过，你知道。”

Sanji踢起了一块石头，踢得远远的，远得他要走挺长时间才能再踢到它。“我可以做。”

“那样会很棒。”

Sanji很高兴他们现在可以自在的谈着牢房里发生的事情，而不是当没有发生过一样回避着这个话题，就像他们回到Sunny号的第一个星期那样。“我睡着的时候干了什么事吗？”Sanji好奇的问Zoro。

“你抓着我的手好几次，”Zoro哼着鼻子。“但Usopp说过你会这样。”

“那个说谎的混蛋发过誓不说出去的，”Sanji咕哝着说，计划要为Usopp的告密去踢他一顿。其实也不是很要紧，他还曾经试过睡得半醒的时候想要去吻Zoro，他知道Zoro不会忘了那件事的。

“你也说梦话。不出所料，你都是嘟囔些女性的名字，然后还呻吟了。”Zoro微笑着，“你呻吟起来就像个女孩子。”

“我才没有！”Sanji怒气冲冲的说，脸都红了。

Zoro耸耸肩。“我喜欢女孩子呻吟的声音，”他轻松的说着，就像他的评语并不是一句侮辱，只是一种观察所得。

之后他们之间就变得安静起来。他们停在某个Sanji不认得的地方中间。Zoro停了下来看了看四周。“你让我们迷路了，笨厨师。”他指控着。

“我们去的方向是对的，混蛋！”

“不，我们不是。来吧，我来带路。”

“见鬼的你才会！”

当他们回到船上时，Zoro的身上多了些血，而这一次，有一些血是他的。当Chopper催他们去医疗室时Sanji没有错过他脸上的微笑。  
  
**

Sanji的手肘都浸在碗碟里，肥皂水和泡沫粘着他的皮肤。他心不在焉的哼着一首在Baratie人人都会唱的歌。晚餐吃完一个小时了，他还在洗着盘子。当Zoro走进屋里时，Sanji正在脑里计划着明天的早晨。Sanji看了他一眼，Zoro回看一下，然后走到冰箱那里。

Zoro浑身是汗，他看到他的衣服粘在他身上。Zoro一定又去锻炼了。他看着Zoro拿了个玻璃杯为自己倒了些牛奶。他坐到桌子边上，沉默的喝着，所以Sanji也没有说话。他洗完所有的盘子时Zoro走到他身后把杯子放在橱柜上。

“当然啦，等我洗完所有盘子才递给我一个脏杯子。”

Zoro微笑着就像他赢了什么一样。可能在他像长了苔藓球一样的脑袋里他是真的这样想的。“我算好了时间的。”

“你真是个混蛋。”

Zoro耸肩，表示他知道，而Sanji咬着牙还是把杯子洗了，感到Zoro的视线一直停在他身上。

当他用抹布擦着手时，他感到Zoro的手放在了他的腰上，他的唇贴上他头发下面的颈部。他的触摸只保持了一阵子，但那种温柔已经让足够Sanji身体里面暖了起来。他转过身来，睁大眼睛盯着Zoro。Zoro倾过身来，Sanji意识到他被吻了。

Zoro的手移到了他的颈后，伸到他的头发里，温柔的压着。Sanji从他脸颊上的温热感受到他在脸迅速热了起来。他吸了一口气吻了下去，抓着Zoro的衬衫，渴望已久的用力的吻着他，然后他的双臂滑过Zoro的肩膀绕住他的脖子。Zoro喝完牛奶而冰凉的舌头，在Sanji的嘴里滑动着和舔舐着。

这个吻把Sanji的呼吸都带走了，当他们停下来时他们站着抱着彼此，从对方的嘴里用力的呼吸。Zoro的手温柔的抚摸着他的两侧，而Sanji喜欢他的身体压着自己的感觉。Sanji的拇指抚着Zoro后颈上一小缕头发，看着他，Zoro的黑眼珠也好奇的看着他。

“我想要这样做很久了。”

“我也是。”

他们都喘着笑了出来，Zoro把头紧挨在Sanji的脖子上。

“你知道，我还要另一件事想做。”

“你在想什么，绿藻头？”

“嗯，我真的想让你呻吟。首先从这里开始。”

“变态。”

“真好笑，竟然是从你口中说出来。你在牢里还梦见自己寻开心呢。”

“我是一个男人，有着正常的生理需求！不像你，你只梦见鱼和剑！”

Zoro咧着嘴。“所以呢，我们能干我想做的那另一件事吗？”

“也许晚点啦。”

“大家都准备睡了。”Sanji看着他。Zoro笑着。“我告诉你我算好了时间的。”

Sanji大笑着再次吻上了他。


End file.
